


Yes, Ear Splitting!

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: And so does Dean.





	Yes, Ear Splitting!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the song that goes with :)
> 
> https://youtu.be/MyOGVk_ypnM

“Dean, this is humiliating.”

“Suck it up buttercup. ‘Colours of the Wind’ ring any bells? Payback is a bitch, little brother.”

“That was at home, alone, this lot look feral.”

“There’s a grille, you’ll be safe, Pocahontas.”

“Bite me, and that does not fill me with confidence.”

“Come on dude, stop being a panty-waste.”

“Don’t you think this is a little on the nose, Dean?”

“Nah, it’s perfect, and you said you wanted to get out more!”

**“Introducing the Winchester Brothers singing It Ain’t My Fault.”**

_“Mighta had a little fun…”_

_“Lotta wrong I'd done…”_

_“But it ain’t my fault…”_


End file.
